


By your side

by Alex_Kollins



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: - Моя зараза всегда со мной, - улыбается Эдди.- А ну извинись! – только и отвечает Веном.





	1. Chapter 1

Эдди снятся кошмары, и Веном не знает, как ему помочь. Он чувствует, как тот ворочается, кричит и в бессознательном состоянии колотит кровать руками; Веном никогда не видел такого. Эдди кричит, потому что не может проснуться. А может быть, просто не хочет.

Потому что сон для него — как реальность, в которой он раз за разом теряет своего друга (друга ли?).

Эдди часто снится, как Веном падает в огонь, в той битве с ещё одним симбиотом, и погибает, оставляя его одного. Каждый раз он слышит одни и те же слова.

— Прощай, Эдди.

Эдди бы не хотелось прощаться с ним, он привык уже, что ли, к тому, что в его голове, кхм… сидит нечто и постоянно говорит. И поэтому, когда во сне Эдди снова видит смерть Венома, он надрывает голос:

— Веном, нет!

После этого все прекращается: Веном будит Эдди, тоже просыпающийся от этих кошмаров. Каждый раз он задает Эдди вопрос о том, как долго это будет продолжаться.

Эдди нечем ответить, но он и сам хочет, чтобы это поскорее прошло, потому что ему действительно тяжело. Толком ведь даже не выспишься из-за них; приходится появляться на работе с огромными мешками под глазами.

Энни и Дэн советуют выпивать на ночь успокоительное, а смысл? Кошмары от этого все равно не уйдут.

Эдди понимает: со временем все пройдет, но хочется побыстрее. Эдди знает, что Веном всегда рядом и никуда не денется — масштабных угроз, вроде бы, не предвидится.

Каждый раз после того, как Веном вырывает Эдди из сна, тот спрашивает:

— Ви, ты же никуда не денешься?

— А ты бы хотел?

— Нет.

— Вот и ответ.

— Моя зараза всегда со мной, — улыбается Эдди.

— А ну извинись! — только и отвечает Веном.


	2. Chapter 2

Эдди Брок и Веном жили вдвоем достаточно долго и уже отошли от тех событий, когда они спасали мир от чокнутого родственничка симбиота. Несмотря на то, что Эдди обожал Венома, как и тот его, перепалки у них иногда все же случались. За это продолжительное время Брок сумел хорошо изучить повадки своей любимой заразы: некоторые вещи ему нравились, а вот другие… В эту категорию входило немало чего, но больше всего Эдди не выносил того, что Веном очень любил поесть людей. Такой порыв мог появиться у симбиота в любое время, даже в самую ужасную погоду, хотя последнее вызывало у Эдди гораздо меньше отторжения, чем предпочтения Венома в еде. Хотя лишний раз выходить из дома Брок все равно не любил.

— Мы никуда не пойдем, — заявил Эдди, плюхаясь носом в подушку и раскидывая руки в разные стороны.

— Ну Эдди-и-и, — протянул симбиот.

— Я просто хочу лежать и смотреть телик.

— Нет, не хочешь.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Просто знаю.

— Ошибаешься. Сегодня только я, картофельные шарики и телик — и ты мне не запретишь. Достаточно было того раза, когда я чуть не простыл из-за тебя.

— Я не делал ничего такого, чтобы ты заболел, так что не нужно тут меня обвинять, — буркнул симбиот.

— Ты ещё обидься и нацелься на мою печень.

— И нацелюсь.

— Эх, нелегко жить, когда внутри тебя сидит пятилетняя девчонка, — вздохнул Эдди, усаживаясь на диван.

— Сочненькая печень… — Эдди чувствовал, как Веном облизывается, глядя на один из его внутренних органов.

— Говори, что хочешь, — в любом случае мы остаемся дома, но, так уж и быть, смотрим твои любимые мультики, — усмехнулся Брок, раскрывая пачку чипсов. — Какие на этот раз? Мультик в честь тебя?

— Я сейчас точно съем твою печень. Мы не будем смотреть про ту девчонку с длинными волосами.

— Какие мы обидчивые! — широко усмехнулся Эдди. — Значит, я включу «Холодное сердце». Это тебе точно подойдет.

Прошло всего несколько минут, а Веном и Эдди сидели и запоем следили за происходившими в мультике событиями. Первый из них особенно заинтересовался сюжетом и постоянно залипал на Олафа — очень уж понравился ему этот снеговик.

— Эдди, а снег съедобный? — вдруг спросил Веном, отвлекая мужчину от просмотра.

— Если только он находится где-то вдали от цивилизации.

— Эдди, я хочу съесть снег. Он такой белый, — восхищенно сообщил ему симбиот.

— Есть существенное различие между реальностью и мультиками. У нас снег не такой белый, — лишь хмыкнул Брок в ответ на неожиданное проявление такого восторга.

— Эдди… — практически угрожающе начал Веном. — Когда-нибудь я точно съем твою печень.

— И будешь искать себе другого носителя.

— Ну Эдди…

— Смотри дальше, а по поводу снега я обещаю подумать, Рапунцель.

— Эдди!


	3. Chapter 3

— Эдди, ты же помнишь, что ты мне сказал при нашей первой встрече? — спросил вдруг Веном утром двадцать пятого декабря, когда его человек всё ещё очухивался после бурной пьянки.

— Спроси, что полегче, — протянул Эдди, массируя двумя пальцами виски. — Не стоит задавать подобные вопросы после празднования Рождества. На Земле в это время мало кто может нормально мыслить, что уж говорить про воспоминания.

— Почему?

— Потому что Рождество — самый светлый праздник. Люди отдыхают, любят выпить и порой из-за этого ведут себя слишком агрессивно. Как наш сосед, которому ты вчера чуть не откусил голову.

— Нечего было включать эту ужасную музыку!

— Крепкий алкоголь действует на наш организм очень сильно, и потому наутро после этого часто болит голова.

— Ну, Эдди, ну попробуй, — продолжал упрашивать Веном. — Это очень важно.

— Что за черт? «Привет, зараза»? — несильно утруждаясь, предположил Эдди.

— За заразу ты у меня когда-нибудь ответишь! — возмутился симбиот. — Но пока не то.

— Это «ты у меня в голове»?

— Да! Ты же понимаешь, что я умею твои мысли читать, да?

— К чему ты клонишь, Ви? — недоуменно поинтересовался Эдди. — Хотя это неважно. Мне надо на кухню за аспирином.

— Не нужно было столько пить вчера на пару с Энни и Дэном. А я тебя предупреждал, — недовольно буркнул Веном.

— Спасибо, жёнушка, теперь я всегда буду слушать твои советы.

Веном промолчал, никак не отреагировав на этот выпад, но Эдди сразу почувствовал, что тот обиделся. Негромко вздохнув, Брок добавил:

— Ну не обижайся, на день рождения я не буду так надираться. Давай я выпью таблетку, а потом ты мне все расскажешь?

Симбиот продолжал демонстративно дуться, однако где-то внутри, как и в прошлый раз, Эдди ощутил, что тот уже не злится. Все-таки налаженное за этот год общение и умение находить компромиссы давали о себе знать.

Приняв через пару минут таблетку аспирина, Эдди снова бухнулся на кровать и спросил:

— Так что ты хотел?

— Когда мы будем подарки открывать?

— Ой, точно, нужно же посмотреть, что там Санта подарил! Ты представляешь, есть такой дедок, который каждый год подарки приносит. И тебе будет.

— Да-а-а, ты рассказывал, — как-то усмехнувшись, проговорил Веном.

Когда Эдди начал раскрывать подарки, он увидел коробку сладостей от Энни с Дэном для Венома и кофеварку для Эдди. Однако рядом, слегка кривовато упакованный, лежал ещё один маленький подарок.

— Смотри, а это, наверное, тебе! Похоже, ночью прилетал Санта.

— Эдди, — мягко начал Веном, — поэтому я и говорил про то, что знаю обо всем, что творится у тебя голове. Я понимаю, ты хотел меня удивить, но я знаю, что Санта — это ты, а там — шоколадка. Хотя это и правда было мило.

— Но…

— Эдди, ты пытался, но давай признаем, что тебе не следует от меня ничего скрывать. Я все равно узнаю, — Веном отделился от Эдди, и заглянул тому в глаза.

— Да я помню, что моя зараза всегда со мной, — понуро опустил голову Эдди.

— Я прощу тебе заразу, но с тебя вторая шоколадка, мой Санта, — Ви обвился вокруг его тела, пытаясь обнять своего человека.


End file.
